A Place I Once Called Home
by waterbots
Summary: A little look at what happened when Conner decided to give the letter he wrote to his parents.


DISCLAIMER : I DON'T OWN ANTHINGG!...But I wish I did

The Place I Once Called Home

(Unwind Epilogue-Conner POV)

I look up at the door; the door that I used to go in and out of every day before my parents sent me away to become an Unwind when I was 16. The house held many memories that were more negative than positive, but still, it was my home, the place that was my safe place. Now, I'm standing outside of the place I once call home holding a letter in my hand. It's the very same letter I was made to write at my time at Sonia's. I remember writing the letter. Sonia made me write a letter to a loved one. I first thought to write to Ariana, but I knew who I really wanted to write the letter to. At the time, I thought I was probably going to die, so who cares. I wrote the letter, telling my parents how I felt. I just put everything I thought in my letter.

But now, here I am in front of the place I once called home, holding the letter that held all of my emotions of how I felt about my parents making me an Unwind. Well, here goes nothing, I say out loud to no one in particular. I knock on the door. I hear a female voice saying "I'll be right there!" That voice, my mother's voice, brings back so many memories. She opens the door and she looks at my face. "C-C-Conner? Is that really you? I thought…I thought…" my mother said as her voice faltered. "Hey mom, so you still remember me huh?" I say with a slightly bitter voice. I mentally slapped myself for being such a jerk to my mother, but another part of my mind said "doesn't she deserve it? I mean she did give you up to be an Unwind." The other part of my mind said "well she is still my mom, I mean cut her some slack. It's not like it was easy for her to give you away."

My thoughts were cut when my mom said "O-Of course I remember you, Conner. But. how are you alive? Your father and I were told that you died from the explosion at the camp." When she asked me, truth be told, I didn't really know how to explain because I didn't know the details of what happened either. I was just told that it was Lev that saved me from the explosion and that my identity was changed so that I could still live. After that, I decided to take charge of my own life. I asked Risa out and now we are in a steady relationship. I took over the Admiral's place in the Graveyard and had a few of my own "Goldens", though none of them have had the same fate as the first Goldens.

I ask my mom if I could come in and if dad was also here so that I could talk to the both of them. My mom just nodded; I'm just guessing here, but I think she's still stunned that I'm here. Anyway I walked to the house looking around. Not many things have changed, but the places where there used to be my pictures were blank and it reminded me that my parents gave up on me and it made me think "why didn't I just give my mom the letter and just leave like I planned". Then I realized, I missed them. I missed the people who sent me away because they thought I wasn't worth the time. Why did I have to miss the ones that disappointed me and let me go? And, the answer to that, my friend is that they are family. Even though you deeply hate them, you still love them no matter what. I think that if they ask for forgiveness, for making me an Unwind, I would forgive them.

My mom said that I could go sit while she went to get my dad. When they came downstairs they sat on the couch across from me I hand them the letter telling them to read it after I leave. I see my mom's face drop. I guess she was thinking that I was going to stay or something like that. Funny,huh? She gave me away and now she wants me back. My dad takes the letter and puts it on the table. He looks expectantly at me, waiting for me to say something. I tell them that I'm not here to harm them or something like that. I'm here to tell them that I forgive them for what they have done, even though I'm still a bit mad that they did that, and bitter, too. I know that they thought that they were doing the best thing for them and myself. I don't look into their eyes because I'm too much of a coward to look at them while telling them.

I tell them my whole story and then look at them. I see that my mom was crying and still is, but my dad, his face is just like it was frozen. I guess I have that kind of effect on people, haha. But, I think that now is the best time to leave. I stand up and my mom looks up at me her eyes filled with tears. I say "Umm, I should go now, I guess, but I wrote my address and contact on the envelope so don't hesitate to call or visit me just give me a heads up though. And, maybe I can visit Vincent or at least be able to call him? Just call me and let me know. Anyway, I should go now.

Thanks for giving me your time and letting me tell you about what happened to me. And, sorry if I brought back bad memories if you don't want to see or talk to me just don't I'll understand. Don't forget to read the letter. It'll mean a lot to me if you did. Well…bye." With that I leave the place I once called home with a feeling that a bunch of weight that I carried has been lifted. I don't know what will happen in the future, but I'm glad that I got to talk to my parents and tell them about what happened to me and give them the letter. I left that house with no regrets. If they never wanted to see me again, at least I know that they will know that I forgave them for what they did to me.

~Fin~


End file.
